leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:UberTri125/2
Project Hey. Well first off I need to talk to you in the chat so log on when possible. Second, I noticed that your To-Do list is empty and you want a project. If you read my blog maybe you can help me out. That would be great! Technology Wizard, LoL Wikia Rollback Editor Forget Something? Hello. Did you forget to do something that starts with an "n" and rhymes with "domination"? Technology Wizard, LoL Wikia Rollback Editor Have you found a reason yet? Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Multiple Discussions Hey. I noticed that you have the same Quintessence for you favorites, and the same spells too. What's with that? Also I commented on your nomination for me. Thank you so much for doing that for me!!! Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Magma Chamber and Steam Golems If you read the new JoJ, It says something about 's thoughts about new steam golems and where summoners can summon from. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Spells & Masteries Hey, I was doing some editing and needed to link to a mastery. I had trouble finding the article for it... :( So, I wanted to propose that the navigation box at the top be edited to include something like Summoner Spells link. That way you can at least find the Summoner Spells quickly and then from there you can get to masteries (kind of I think). Now another problem that I found is, say you have a spell Ghost, and the template on lists what the mastery does, but there's no name for it, no information which tree it's in, only what effect it gives. I think you can fix that by providing a link to the actual mastery inside the spell description. So, you don't have to give all the information on the mastery inside the spell template, but if the user wants to find out they can simply go to the mastery page if they wish to, since the link would be right there. Just my 2 cents, I hope you agree. --AntiZig (talk, ) 16:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :I was looking for , but I didn't know the name, but I knew it was the mastery for ghost. So, first I had to use the search to find ghost, cause there's no link from front page. And when I got to Ghost page, there was no link to Haste, just a description. So, since you're the boss on summoner things, I'm just bringing this up with you, and giving you an idea (above) on how to deal with the issue. --AntiZig (talk, ) 17:47, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Actually my bad, I've looked at it once more just now. There was a link, but I missed it, because I was looking for the icon. Plus link color kind of blended with background a bit. I fixed that part =) --AntiZig (talk, ) 17:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Updating the infobox wasn't the main issue I was bringing up. Please re-read what I wrote. --AntiZig (talk, ) 18:07, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization Re: this revision, see this Wikipedia guideline. --BBilge 17:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Icon Hey. I can'y change my icon and I have tried it on 2 different computers. Can you help me? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Signature Hi. I know what you mean and thanks for your help, but the admin D3.. he has pretty much the same signature as me and he shows the time still.. So I'm not sure what to do. Also, if you can, please help us resolve my project. Check my blog post. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Yes I checked and I may have to examine the admin's signature in source mode in order to find my mistake. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Ok I think I fixed it. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Re: Signature Preferences -> Date and Time -> The upper box. Check what you prefer. I guess that should do the trick! --D3Reap3R: German Emissary of the League - Administrative Strategy Specialist 17:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ranks I have officially surpassed the LoL Wikia creator! What do you think? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 01:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC) News! Hello. I have very amazing news that you might be interested in seeing how you are the director of items, runes, masteries, and spells. I think you will be pleased to hear it. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Pendant of Zephiris Hey, have you ever heard of this item, it's before i started playing. I was removed in closed beta, July 10, 2009 Patch, We don't have a page for it on the wiki. Should we try to add it as a removed item, we have items like that no longer exist. Looks like it used to be a component in . Patch notes are shown below. * Removed Pendant of Zephiris ** Aegis of the Legion is now created with Ruby Sphere, Cloth Armor, and Null-Magic Mantle; and costs 700 (the total is the same as before). Exiton =:> 04:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Promote Hello. I have just discovered that is going to be released once they can figure out how to balance the pushing from it. So when the spell comes out, that means that it's mastery will some out along with it since they removed it as well. What is your opinion about this? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 17:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I think that you should read my current blog post because it may interest you a lot! Exiton told me that you should see it. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 20:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Brand Hey. There is a new champion coming out already, his name is Brand. He is made of fire, possibly hinting at the Magma Chamber release after all. Twisted Treeline came out around this time anyway. Don't you think he looks like the fire form of 's Frosted Terror skin? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 04:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. isn't the only champion that starts with the letter "B" anymore... --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 04:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Synergy List Project I can start up with a project for cleaning up/working out the synergy lists and similar items. Texas Snyper 07:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I started a blog post where we can begin sorting everything out: Item Synergy Project. Texas Snyper 08:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Picture Cropping Hi Uber. Well as you know I am going to need the pictures, for the removed items, whenever possible. Please let me know if you have trouble matching the correct pictures the the correct items. Exiton may know as well. You can also check out the links on my blog post. Please let me know! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 17:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure if we should leave the items in one chart like that because we were going to sort them out remember? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 18:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll likely delete that and upload proper ones... 18:26, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Nobody knows what you're talking about. If I'm talking about a chart and individual pictures, and then you say "I'll likely delete that", who knows what you're talking about. Also, this is currently one of my projects so like you said, "Ya mind not touching stuff that I'm currently experimenting with?" --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 18:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I uploaded the "chart" because most of the items's names haven't been confirmed yet. I didn't want to upload the proper images so that it doesn't become a hassle for Nystus to rename all of them or for me to reupload the images with the proper names and then have him delete the others. That's what that upload was about. Also, I've already cropped all the items, so all I need are the proper names of the items before I upload them.-- UberTri125 (#) "Buckle Up!" 18:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) MoS update Please read the following forum post. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Manual_of_Style_Update --AntiZig (talk, ) 14:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Brand Square Hey thanks for improving the Brand Square. I was obviously having difficult doing so myself. Maybe you can teach me how to upload and crop pictures.. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:52, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I hate you Just as I eked my way past you on the leader board you get a lucky edit T.T NeonSpotlight 03:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I noticed this. I feel bad for you Neon! 03:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) The Next 2 Champions Hello!!!! I am the first one to create the next 2 champion pages! I am getting both and I think you might like Rumble. I created the pages. Rumble is like Teemo and Heimerdinger. 06:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC)